Letters To Phoenix
by VallieValVal
Summary: Edward Cullen lives a relatively normal life in a boring town. But that's just the surface. He's adopted, and his alcoholic mother left him - his only contact with her is the letters he writes regularly to the address he acquired several years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**I definitely do not own Twilight – if I did, I'd be so much richer right now. And famous. But no. But I do own the copyright on these ideas used in the story, I think. I did a research report on Copyright and Intellectual Property a couple of weeks ago... and I'm pretty sure this may be covered. I don't know. Anyway.**

**Here is the start of a new story. I finally got the inspiration to start a story that was AH. Hopefully I won't get writers block in a couple of chapters, although I think I have an idea of where this is heading. I think. **

**Just to warn you, this does contain swearing. And not just the s-word, but the f-word too. In fact, they are the two first words spoke, respectively. **_**Yikes!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Sunday, August 26__th__  
Forks, Washington._

_Hey Mom,_

_I'm starting my Junior year tomorrow morning. I'm excited. I know – I should be sad that the summer holidays are over, but now I get to be with my friends again. I know Alice and Emmett were here the whole time to keep me company, but fighting with my twin and my brother wasn't the best holiday. I love them though._

_I hope I can finish high school with a good grade – you know, so I can get into Harvard, like I was telling you before. It will be sad to say goodbye to Jasper, but not so much Rosalie. You know I don't like her much._

_I... I respect your wishes that you don't want to speak with me. But, I have to try. I really wish I'd know you, mom. I'd love to know what you were doing before you read this. If you ever read this. I'd love to know what your favourite things are. Everything about you. I wish you would write back just once._

_Um, Carlisle just came in and told me to get ready for bed. I'd better get enough rest – don't want to be tired tomorrow morning!_

_Err... goodnight, mom._

_Your son, Edward._

~*LTP*~

"...got picked up in delivery today. Onto other news now, and Arsenal has beat Manchester City 3-2 today, the crowd hoping–"

I threw my arm that was currently draped over my eyes towards the table the alarm was standing on, and heard a deafening crash as my hand collided with something. Opening my eyes quickly, I saw a large cracked piece of plastic on the floor, lying next to a now broken alarm clock.

"Shit," I cursed. Great way to start the day. I hoped this was not a sign of things to come.

I got up and dressed right away, afraid that pixie – also known as twin – that lived next door to my closet might use me as her Barbie today. It might have worked when I was five and clueless – Alice had told me lipstick was what James Bond wore all the time (to defend myself, it looked like he did) – but now, at the ripe age of seventeen, I was clever enough to know that I did not need dressing lessons from my little sis.

I took the stairs two at a time, and walked into the kitchen. Emmett – the beast – was already sitting and scoffing cereal down his throat.

"Fuck man, you're like that guy on the cereal ad."

Emmett stopped chewing and looked at me in confusion, which was really great, as now I could see the contents of the bowl mashed up with saliva swimming round in his mouth.

"Okay, first, close your mouth," I told him, punching his arm. Emmett was a big guy, and although I would never say this aloud, he had huge muscles. Whenever somebody asked how Alice and Emmett could possibly be related, we laughed. It was simple enough really. We never told anyone, but Alice and Emmett weren't related at all. Well, not by blood, anyways.

"You remember the one, where the guy goes up to the breakfast buffet in the hotel, and instead of getting a smaller bowl and putting the cereal in there, he gets the whole fucking bottle of milk, and pours it in the huge bowl of cereal already sitting there, and grabs it and brings it back to his table. Everyone's staring at the guy, and he just fucking sits there eating the cereal with a giant spoon."

"Oh yeah," Emmett grins, which causes half the milk to pour out of his mouth like a five year old. I groaned and sat around the other side of the breakfast bar, as far away from the toddler as possible, and get myself some cereal.

"Good morning boys!" Alice announced and skipped – fucking hell, am I the only mature one in the family? – to the fridge to pour herself a glass of "protein shake". It was a disgusting mess of green stuff and bland white powder. If Alice kept that up, no wonder she wasn't growing.

"Are we all exited for the first day of school!"

"No way, Alice," I laughed. I knew I was lying though.

"Hell to the yeah!" Emmett boomed, thumbing her on the back, which caused her to stumble forward even though she was holding onto the bar. "Team tryouts. I'm gonna rock this town!"

"Still dreaming of college football?" I asked.

Emmett looked at me like I was a sparkling vampire, which was a look he pulled quite often.

Alice broke the silence unintentionally by having a coughing fit, which lasted a whole minute before she could get another glass of water to wash down the green goo she had forced down her throat.

"I knew those were bad for you," I commented, looking at Alice hunched over the kitchen sink. She looked over at me and gave me her evil stare, draining the water and standing the glass on the rack. She walked out of the room before I had the chance to say anything, and I felt instantaneously bad I had said anything at all. Me and my fucking mouth.

Emmett was still staring at the place she had disappeared with both his eyebrows raised, and glanced at me quickly before focusing on his food.

I felt like I always had to be walking on eggshells around Alice. I always forget she had been through the same things as me. The psychiatrist we used to see always said we all had different ways of getting over our problems.

I finished my bowl and put it on the rack next to the sink, and headed upstairs to get my schoolbag and keys. I shoved Emmett off his chair and towards the stairs when I found him still chomping cereal downstairs.

I walked into the garage and saw my baby – that is, my Volvo S40 – sitting proudly next to Carlisle's shiny Mercedes and Alice's Porshe 911 Turbo Carbriolet. Emmett's Jeep was too big and muddy to even think about putting in the garage, so it stood outside. Anyone who would have looked at our collection of cars would immediately assume we were rich, snobby people. But no, we used our money carefully, and if it wasn't thanks to Carlisle's trust fund, I would be driving a 1986 VW Rabbit around instead.

I tossed my bag in the passenger seat and backed out of the garage, revving the engine. Alice burst out of the house and threw herself into the back, and we waited for Emmett to stroll out of the house. A minute came and went, and I pressed down the horn continuously for ten seconds before Alice screeched my ears off. It took another minute before we saw Emmett striding out of the front door with his shades and leather jacket on. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

We drove the ten minutes to school. The parking lot had been expanded over the summer, and now there was twice as much parking as before. It was rather impressive that the school's 357 students had been able to park their cars in a lot that was only supposed to fit thirty.

Everyone was gathered by their respective cars, most likely catching up with friends and bragging over who had the best holiday. A few were walking up the steps to get inside the buildings.

My usual spot was empty – thank God – and I effortlessly slid in.

Alice, head gossip queen – if you didn't count Jessica and Lauren – started jabbering on about a new car in the parking lot. I feigned interest and followed her gaze, seeing a rusty red truck that would qualify more for a road hazard than a _car_.

I heard the words _police_, _Bella_ and _Phoenix_ being thrown around, but I was concentrating on how to best inconspicuously get out of the parking lot as the Denali sisters had spotted me and were going in for the kill. Now, I hadn't missed interacting with them over the holidays. Don't get me wrong – they were nice, but just a little... affectionate.

I must have looked like an idiot, trying to look around anywhere for an escape route.

"Hey Eddie!" Tanya shrieked as she hugged me. I didn't make an effort to even lift my arms around her, and had both Kate and Irina hugged me tight too. I didn't know whether to brag or grimace over the fact that I had three attractive women attached to me, and that those women were the Denali sisters.

"How was the summer?" Tanya giggled.

"You already know this, Tanya. We had you over for dinner in the weekend, remember?" I had to fight off a shudder as I remembered that disaster.

Tanya laughed again, and I couldn't help but notice that her boobs were bouncing with each guffaw.

"Oh yes, I totally forgot about that! Oh, wasn't that fun, Eddie," Tanya purred, stroking my arm. I quickly retracted and folded my arms tightly across my chest.

"Err... yes, Tanya. It was nice. I've ah... got to go see Mr. Banner. You know, extra papers and all," I lied, waving my arms around.

"Oh yes," Tanya winked and smiled like she understood everything. "See you around!" She called out loudly as she and he posse retreated, which caused everyone to stare over at me.

I decided not to answer to all the stares, and instead grabbed my bag and locked the car. Personally, I found the first day back useless, as the school would always mess up the times, places, teachers, buildings and students into a confusing mess and then sort it out later. I'd much rather be watching TV or playing soccer with Emmett than wasting my day away here.

Jasper was already sitting in his seat when I got to home room.

"Hey man," I nodded at him as I sat down in my seat

"'Sup" Jasper nodded his head at me. I looked at him with wide eyes, clearly startled by his behaviour. He only kept on a straight face for a couple of seconds before laughing out loud.

"I had you man, ah..." Jasper let out between laughs.

I rolled my eyes.

"Immature," I muttered under my breath.

"How was dinner with the ménage a trios?" He asked, meaning the Denalis.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea, Jasper. Thank god your parents were smart enough to avoid becoming friends with Carmen and Eleazar."

He laughed quietly, but we were interrupted by Ms Anderson entering the room. She was our form teacher extraordinaire, and had to suffer through teaching our immature selves sex education lessons when we first started here.

"We have a new student–"

A few whoops sounded across the room.

Ms Anderson waited patiently for everyone to settle down. I could hear the frustration in her voice as she continued.

"As I was saying, we have a new student this year, Isabella Swan. She–"

"Chief's daughter?" Tyler asked loudly.

"Yes, Tyler, I believe so. She will be in this home room later on. Anyway, here are your timetables." She handed out the timetables quietly as the ruckus started in the room again.

The rest of home room consisted of notices, timetable changes, people being dragged between rooms, teachers coming to speak with students, and chatter. Ms Anderson always let us be as loud as we wanted, she didn't care when we did our homework or our study, we just had to make sure we did do it.

First and second period passed quickly, but when I got to Chemistry I noted that I had Kate Denali in my class. I groaned, but didn't think of it as too bad, as Kate by herself was okay, it was when the three of the sisters were together that it was bad.

Thankfully she didn't notice when I sat down next to Garrett – which was odd, really, because she looked like she was eye-fucking the guy. Garrett was staring at a huge Periodic Table glued on the wall, and I noticed his cheeks were a little flustered. I really hoped for his sake it wasn't because he was imagining the molecule sexiarsole, but rather because he felt Kate's stare on him.

That period was uncomfortable, but after the intros and name games (which were unnecessary as everybody already knew everybody else), it was to fourth period Biology.

_Why did I choose to do two sciences again? Oh, right Edward, you want to be a doctor when you're older._

I noted that everybody in this year's class was the same as last years, and so everybody took the same seats. I noticed a brown-haired girl sitting in mine, and while I tried to remember who she was, I walked to the front desk to get my slip signed. Not coming up with a face to match the body, I turned and walked back to the table.

It wasn't someone I recognized, so I settled on the fact that she must be a freshman. A second later I realised there was no way a freshman could be in AP Biology for juniors, and my brow furrowed with confusion. Then I remembered Ms Anderson's words this morning, about the new student. So this was Isabella Swan.

Her eyes flickered between the front of the room and me, her cheeks getting redder with every step I made towards the table. She cleared her throat and crossed her arms, refusing to meet my face as I pulled up the chair next to her.

"Hello, Isabella. My name's Edward."

Her brown eyes flickered to mine and she looked horrified. What did I do?

"Ho– How do you know my name?" She stammered.

"You're in my home room, I think. Ms Anderson?"

She nodded and looked back down at the table. She clenched her fists and shook her head, waving a luscious strawberry smell in my direction.

I was about to ask her if she was enjoying Forks so far – knowing the answer was probably a heavily exaggerated _no_, but there was no harm in asking – but Mr. Banner interrupted me.

"Oh, Edward, can you stay behind after class?"

I often wondered why teachers asked you these kind of things in kind voices. Like you had any choice. It was either stay behind or get detention – and that wouldn't ride well with Esme this early in the year.

I nodded in response and he started the lesson.

If I thought last lesson was awkward, it was nothing like this one. Isabella wouldn't talk the entire hour, all she did was turn the pages of the biology workbook when told to, and she only spoke when Mr. Banner asked her what the main biological functions of the polysaccharides were. I didn't even try to ask her anything.

The bell rang and she quickly tidied away her things and practically ran out the door, tripping on somebody's' foot on the way. I took a step in her direction to help her, but she had already stormed out the door.

I grabbed my bag and stuffed my biology books in there, with the intention of getting a good seat in the cafeteria. It was essential to claim your place on the first day back – nobody wanted to get a table next to the toilets or by the smokers. The smell coming from their table was enough to make your eyes water and the teachers suspect that you were the one smoking.

"Edward," Mr. Banner called, and I remembered I had somewhere to be.

"I overheard you this morning telling Mr. Denali that you were doing extra papers this year," he clapped me on the back. "Well done, son, for making a responsible choice."

I was about to interrupt that I wasn't serious about that at all, but he started again.

"No need to worry about any details. The school will fund any papers you decide to do, and you can even do them online! You won't even need to go to the community college in Port Angeles in the evenings. Isn't it great? Technology these days..." he trailed off and smiled, shaking his head as he looked through the stacks of paper on his desk.

"Mr. Banner, I was just–"

"Oh! Here we go!" He interrupted me as he held up some green forms. "Fill these in with the appropriate details, make sure to sign and date the back, and here, "his voice was strained as he bent over to pick up a thick book, "is a guide to all the courses. Now, know you are an amazing biologist, but I have heard you have your eyes set on the medical profession, so here is that part." I wondered how he knew that – I really hoped Carlisle hadn't told him. He flicked through the book to page 323 – my eyes widened, as this was only halfway through the A4 sized book – and held it up with a pleased expression.

"Now, I hope I hear from you soon!" He enthused, closing the guide and throwing it at me. I moved out of the room quickly and upon entering the hallway and seeing no rubbish bins, I stuffed it in my bag. I really didn't want extra work. When I would end up going to college, it would be Harvard, not Port Angeles Community College.

I arrived in the cafeteria and noted that nearly all seats were already taken. The geeky sophomore behind the food counter smiled at me, which looked really fucking stupid as he had a hairnet in, his whole face was covered in acne, and he was wearing a bright purple apron.

"Sorry, all out of pizza, ice cream, soft drinks, beans, fresh bread, tortilla's and Tuscan pasta."

_Oh no._

"So... is there anything you do have?"

The guy grinned at me cheerily. "Pineapple juice and yesterdays hot cross buns."

I groaned. I guess that stupid alarm clock had predicted today.

* * *

**So, is there a tiny bit of mystery in here? What did the letter at the start have to do with the story? No one knows, not even me.**

**Well, review? Do I deserve one? I can't read your mind. You've got to tell me what you're thinking :D**

**I won't update that quickly. I have at least 3 or 4 other stories I need to update regularly, and a couple of challenges that I need to finish. And school with endless assignments. Plus extra online classes. Language lessons. Two sports. Having a life. I'm busy, k?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just before we start this little story – I want to tell all you who have come to see if I have put some kind of thing on the page that says how I don't own Twilight and all the ideas and characters and situations and rights and royalties belong to SM and Summit and whoever else owns the franchise, that I said that. You just read it. So there.**

**So, I know it's been a while, but this story has always been nagging me to write a bit more. Hopefully with some free time coming up in about 6 weeks I will be able to do a lot more work on my stories. I've been a bit neglectful so far.**

**

* * *

**

I saw Alice leaning by the car talking quietly to Jasper when I arrived. She jumped when she saw me standing next to her.

"Ready to go, Alikat?" I asked her, trying to embarrass her in front of her crush.

I almost couldn't hear, but she grumbled lowly before kissing Jasper on the cheek and getting in the car. Jasper's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and I couldn't help but tease him about it.

"Goodbye, Jazzie-poo," I said in a high Alice-worthy tone of voice, and leaned across and puckered up like I was going to kiss him on the cheek too. Thankfully Jasper slapped me away in time.

"Fuck you," he said, giving me his equivalent of an evil stare – which wasn't really one, as he looked like a fucking pansy with his boofy blond hair and perfect teeth.

"Good afternoon, girls," Emmett broke us up. "Jasper, just for the future, when someone kisses you, you don't slap them away, duh," he said to us, and yanked the passenger side open to get in.

I rolled my eyes at his behaviour, and with a quick nod at Jasper, I got in and drove us to the local post in Forks. If there was a competition for the worst US Post Office, it would be Forks Regional.

Alice and Emmett were so used to the ritual that they didn't notice me grabbing a carefully sealed envelope out of the glove box and stuffing it in my jacket pocket. They also didn't notice me getting out of the car, or the amazingly loud _creak_ the old Post Office door produced when I opened it.

I got my letter stamped and paid for, and it was carelessly chucked in a canvas bag to be sent to Arizona; to the last known address of my mother. Carlisle's last contact with her had not ended well, and although she thought she'd moved away from us, and disappeared off the face of the earth, it didn't help her when her when my grandparents accidentally – or not so accidentally – disposed the email and home addresses to us a couple of years ago. I was very smug the day that I received the email that was supposed to be sent to a Ms Elizabeth Mason.

The ride home was uneventful – if you could call the ridiculous banter that Emmett and Alice engaged in that. I remained calm and quiet, and eventually shut them up with music. Claire De Lune was my mother's favourite – I remembered her repeatedly playing it on the piano when I was younger. That was before this whole mess happened.

I shook my head to clear where my thoughts were going, and concentrated on the damp, green scenery surrounding the road.

The next morning was had the same monotonous routine as the last, and before I knew it, I was seated next to Jasper, who was inconspicuously trying to get information out of me about Alice.

"What restaurant did you say you went to with her the other day?"

Jaspers idea of being subtle was heavily staring at the board while twisting a ballpoint pen with his fingers.

"Sergio's."

I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Jasper frown miserably.

"Mexican?"

I nodded, hiding my smirk.

"Oh."

I shook my head and looked across the room, just in time to see a flustered Isabella Swan make her through the door, tripping over the metal bin just to the side. She gained her balance again and searched the room quickly, retreating to the desk at the front left of the room, and slamming her folders down. She was out of breath, her hair was in tangles, and the clothes she was wearing – well, Alice wouldn't have approved, although I say plaid jackets worked very well with her.

Fingers snapping in front of my face made me catch Jasper's attention.

"Oi."

I turned and raised my eyebrow at him. He suddenly looked nervous.

"What flowers did you say she liked?"

I sighed.

"When did I ever mention _flowers_ and _Alice_ in the same sentence?"

He grew red.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, go ask Esme or something. How would I know?"

He shrugged and shrank back in his seat, utterly defeated. If I didn't feel sorry for the sap, I'd be laughing.

I groaned, giving up. "Roses, Jasper. Pink and white, to be exact."

Jasper stored that in his internal memory drive and shut up, and I turned to face the front. A minute or so later, Ms Anderson came running in. _Where's the fire?_

"Sorry I was late guys. Little... traffic hold up." She breathed out, while organizing the heap of papers in the stack she just brought in.

Tyler laughed, "yeah right, Miss A. Traffic?" He snorted.

Ms Anderson didn't answer, just huffed and kept organizing.

Tyler turned to Mike, who was sitting next to him, and started talking loudly.

"Did you hear Mr Williams didn't show up to class yesterday afternoon?"

While Tyler was saying this, he had his eyes set on Ms Anderson – like all of us – but was turned towards Mike.

As soon as he has said Mr Williams' name, Ms Anderson's hand froze for a second, then shook as she continued shuffling paper around. When the sentence was finished, her face flushed red. Mike chuckled under his breath.

"Do you know what I think Tyler?" Mike answered loudly," I think he needed to–"

"Here is the bulletin for today!" Ms Anderson cried out, holding up said piece of paper. She started calling out the events listed.

I don't know how Ms Anderson thought her _activities_ with Mr Williams were inconspicuous. The whole school knew about their "secret" affair, and we had made a silent pact to tease them till they gave in and revealed themselves.

"Charlotte, may I talk to you for a second?"

Everyone's head snapped to the doorway, where Mr Williams was poking his head around the door, and then turned to Ms Anderson.

"Err... sure Peter," she smiled, brushing a hand through her hair and smoothing down her pencil skirt. She turned to us, "I'll be back soon," she said, and searched her desk for the bulletin, which she threw on Simon's desk at the front, and walked swiftly to the door.

As soon as the door closed, everybody let out the breath they were holding and Tyler whistled dramatically, making all of us laugh.

I looked around the room, and saw Isabella sitting in her seat, brow furrowed and looking confusingly around the room. Of course, the new girl wouldn't be in on all the gossip.

The bell rang shortly after, and with Ms Anderson still not back, we all rushed out of the room to go to our classes before she could stop us.

I had World History first, and Alice was already sitting in her seat next to mine when I arrived.

"Do you and Jasper want to come shopping with me on Saturday?" She asked excitedly, nearly vibrating on her seat.

"Sure."

She looked at me in shock.

"Conditions though, are that I get to choose when I want to leave, okay?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll ask Jasper at lunch." I said.

"Yay!" She shrieked, and turned to talk to Angela about exam results.

When I arrived early to chemistry, I was greeted by Kate and Garrett sucking each other's faces off.

"Lovely."

They broke away from each other; a thin trail of saliva still connected their two mouths. I fought back the urge to vomit and looked away as I sat down next to Garrett, purposely turning my chair away from him.

Why couldn't Jasper and Alice just do that? Flirty acquaintances one day, sucking face the next. I silently begged that Saturday would be the magic day for Alice and Jasper to finally get together. Their little mating ritual had been really getting on my nerves over the summer.

I saw Bella for the second time that day at lunch – sitting by the popular airhead of the school, Jessica Stanley. I had to suffer through my AP classes with her whiny voice at the back of the classroom. I didn't understand why a modest girl like Bella would possibly like to have Jessica as company. Then again, Jessica probably snatched her up so she could be in the limelight – not many people were brave enough to talk to new kids at school.

Emmett and I were arguing over my Xbox when Alice interrupted.

"Edward, the new girl is staring at you." She whispered enthusiastically, like she was telling me the cure for cancer.

"And?" I enquired. I really didn't know why Alice found this big. Girls stared at me all the time. Don't get me wrong – I wasn't egoistical about it – but most of the ladies in this town had been swooned by my smooth talking and dishevelled appearance at least once in their lifetime. Sue me.

"So, Bella seems nice. She's in my Government and English class. I already introduced myself." She bounced in her seat excitedly.

_Bella_ was nice, was she? Yesterday in Biology I don't remember getting the customary friendly reception. I got balled fists and restrained posture – like she was a vampire lusting for my blood.

"She's coming shopping with us on Saturday." Alice squeaked, her smile spreading the width of her face, yet her eyes smirked with a guilty expression.

My eyebrows shot up at this information. "Are you two already _that_ acquainted?" I asked Alice. "Does she know what a monster you turn into when surrounded by racks of clothes, bubblegum chewing sales personnel and pop music?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at me and sipped her lunchtime protein shake. She should really start eating normal food sometime soon. A liquid diet couldn't be good for long.

I got back to the issue of Bella. "Does she have to come?" I whined as a last resort.

"Bella is my _friend_," Alice emphasized the word. "If it makes me happy, she can come, right?" She said, pulling out the guilty card.

I looked towards the cracks in the wall as an end to the conversation.

"You two can get more acquainted in Biology," Alice smirked, standing up. Looking around, I realised the cafeteria was almost empty. I grabbed my books from the table and dumped my tray, pinching a surprised Alice in the side before making my way down the hall.

Bella was already sitting at my – _our_ – desk, her hands holding her hair in a death-grip, her mouth silently forming words as she furiously stared at a text book laid in front of her.

"So, I hear that you're coming with us on the Saturday shopping trip," I offered as a conversation starter when I got into my seat.

Her eyes widened as she turned to me, her mouth trying to form words, but no sound was coming out.

"You're coming?" she managed to bellow out.

"Well," I scoffed. "Alice is my sister, and it is my responsibility to look after her in such a big city..."

She dropped her horrified expression for a moment. "Where are we going?" She asked, confused.

"Seattle?" It came out as a question.

Her eyes bugged out of her head. "All the way there _just_ to get some clothes?" She asked, shocked.

I laughed. "I know, right?" But, with Alice, I was kind of used to it.

Bella laughed along with me when I said that. She had a nice laugh, link wind-chimes twinkling. I bit my lip at the sound, but a second after berated myself that I was even thinking that. _Edward Cullen does not get caught up by girls_. And yet Bella Swan had come like a hurricane into my life, and just her laugh had me totally engrossed in her.

In the back of my mind, was the little nagging sensation that I was now, indeed, looking forward to that shopping trip on Saturday.

* * *

**Please have a look at this story of mine on Fiction Press:  
www(.)fictionpress(.)com/s/2851938/1/Memories_are_Made_of_This  
I would really appreciate any feedback (good and bad) as I am handing it in as part of my Creative Writing assignment. Thanks xx**

**Reviews make a girl feel good and write faster :)**


End file.
